hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gon Freecss/Image Gallery
Anime (2011) Gon Design.jpg|Gon's 2011 design Ging and Gon.JPG|Ging holds a young Gon Gon close up.png|A close up on Gon Gon Template.jpg|Gon's face GonExcited1.jpg|Gon's curiosity takes precedence over his fear Gon trying to catch the master of the swamp.JPG|Gon tries to catch the Master of the Swamp Vlcsnap-2011-10-02-12h33m24s219-460x258.jpg|Gon catches it Gon & Aunt Mito.jpg|Mito hugs Gon before he leaves for the Hunter Exam Gon & co.jpg|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio during the Preliminary Phase Gon-jumping-out-of-the-boat.jpg|Gon jumps out of the boat Leorio and Kurapika catch Gon.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio catch Gon Two choice quiz!.JPG|Gon and co. meet the Lady Quizzer Hunter-x-hunter-2-2-500x279.png|Gon with Kurapika, Leorio and old quizzer lady Gon Juice scene ep 3.jpg|Gon spits out Tonpa's laxative juice Gon meets killua 1.JPG|Gon meets Killua during the Hunter Exam Shocked about leorio's age.png|Gon and co. shocked at Leorio's age HisokaChokingGon.jpg|Hisoka chokes Gon GonStrikesTheStamp.jpg|Gon kills a Great Stamp Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio cooking test.JPG|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio during the second phase Hanging on a web.jpg|Gon searches for a Spider Eagle egg Gon with a spider eagle egg.jpg|Gon offers an egg to Todo Animosity2.JPG|Caught between the tension of Killua and Netero Showdown On The Airship Netero, Gon, and Killua.JPG|Gon and Killua vs. Chairman Netero GonDash2.jpg|Gon vs. Netero Gon & Killua discover a trap door (Trick Tower).PNG|Gon and Killua discover a trap door at Trick Tower Killua and gon.jpg|Gon and Killua during the third phase Sedokan loses.jpg|Gon's strategy Gon wins his match at trick tower.jpg|Gon wins against Sedokan Passing the 3rd exam HxH 2011.JPG|Gon and co. pass the third phase Killua and gon are training.jpg|Gon trains with Killua Gon-and-killua-play.jpg|Gon and Killua playing Gon and killua laugh.png|Gon and Killua laugh at Leorio Killua plays with gon.jpg|Gon plays with Killua Killua can't sleep.jpg Main characters and tonpa.jpg|Who will pass? The main team.jpg|Gon and his team Kurapika, gon and killua pass the third phase.jpg|Gon, Kurapika and Killua pass Himitsu!.png Gon thinking about how to steal Hisoka's badge 2.PNG|Gon thinks of a way to steal Hisoka's plate Gon Training episode 14 2011.PNG|Gon trains himself.. Gon catches the bird.PNG|And is successful.. Hemotropic Butterfly attracted to Gon blood.PNG|Gon is approached by the blood-sucking butterflies GonUsingZetsu.PNG|Gon stalks Hisoka Hisoka punches Gon episode 16.PNG|Hisoka punches Gon Gon after getting knocked out by Hisoka episode 16.PNG|Gon after being knocked out Gon telling Hisoka to take his badge back episode 16.PNG|Gon gives back Hisoka's plate Gon Hisoka badge episode 16.PNG Gon episode 16 5.PNG Gon episode 16 4.PNG Gon episode 16 2.PNG Gon episode 16 1.PNG Gon persuades ponzu.jpg|Gon persuades Ponzu GonCrying2.jpg|Gon cries for he passed the phase Candidates for the final exam.png|Candidates for the final phase Gon vs Hanzo.jpg|Gon vs. Hanzo during the final phase Gon vs hanzo in final phase.png|Gon refuses to surrender gon.png SatotzCongratulateGon.png|Satotz congratulates Gon Gon and illumi.jpg|Gon confronts Illumi Gon throws Illumi.PNG|Gon throws Illumi New-hunters.jpg|Gon and the others pass the Hunter exam Gon and kurapika.jpg|Gon makes a mistake involving math Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h19m20s157.png|Reunion with Killua Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h09m26s124.png|Gon and co. agree to meet in Yorknew City Gon arrives at heavens arena.jpg|Gon arrives at Heavens Arena Killua and gon arrive at the arena.jpg|Gon and Killua arrive at the arena Gon and zushi surprised.jpg|Gon and Zushi are surprised on how Killua spent all his money Gon cheers for killua.jpg|Gon cheers Killua in the sidelines Gon dodges an opponent.jpg|Gon dodges an opponent Gon wins a match.jpg|Gon wins a match Gand.JPG Nenene.JPG Gon and killua practicing Ten.jpg|Gon's first use of Ten Killua i Gon przechodzą przez barierę Hisoki.jpg|Gon and Killua go through Hisoka's barrier Ffgfg.JPG Killua and gon 1.jpg Gon vs Gido.png|Gon vs Gido Fjfj.JPG|Gon gets hit by Gido's tops Gon surrounded by gido tops.png|Gon surrounded by Gido's spinning tops EIUVAo.jpg|Gon using Ten hunterxhunter_31_01x.jpg|Having a picnic vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h47m52s155.png|The three students vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h43m43s214.png Gon beat Gido.png|Gon defeats Gido vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h44m11s245.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h46m23s38.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-14h56m14s145.png|Zushi demonstrating his Ren to Gon and Killua vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h46m33s137.png|Gon trying to use Gyo vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h46m48s29.png|Wing shows Hisoka's video vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h55m00s80.png S7h2GC.jpg|Gon, Killua and Zushi using Ren vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h48m35s71.png HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv snapshot 0539 20120513 114759.jpg|Caught in the act HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv_snapshot_0401_20120513_114438.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-21-15h47m23s216.png vlcsnap-2012-05-23-00h21m29s204.png|Gon gets hit by Gido vlcsnap-2012-05-19-12h18m29s96.png vlcsnap-2012-05-19-12h18m49s59.png vlcsnap-2012-05-19-12h19m32s242.png HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv snapshot 1216 20120429 234347.jpg|Hisoka demonstrates Nen HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv snapshot 1043 20120429 234124.jpg|Wing trains them HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-28480pmkv snapshot 0432 20120422 121922.jpg Hunterxhunter 28 07x.jpg HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv_snapshot_2146_20120429_235801.jpg Gon hits gido with a flagstone.jpg|Gon hits gido with a flagstone GonDance.jpg Gon vs Hisoka 2011.jpg Hisoka agrees to fight gon.jpg|Hisoka agrees to fight Gon HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv_snapshot_0815_20120429_233745.jpg|Gon and Killua discovers their aura Gon vs Riehvelt.png A Big Debt x And x A Small Kick.png|Gon offers Hisoka his number plate Episode 36 Screenshot 4.png|Hisoka vs. Gon Episode 36 Screenshot 5.png Gon versus Hisoka.png Hisoka hits gon.jpg Episode 36 Screenshot 6.png|Hisoka attaches his Bungee Gum on Gon Gon-9.png Episode 36 Screenshot 7.png Episode 36 Screenshot 8.png Episode 36 Screenshot 9.png Hisoka defeats gon.jpg|Gon is defeated Gon trying to use his Hunter license to open the box.png|Gon trying to use his Hunter license to open the box Gon using Nen to open the box.png|Gon using Nen to open the box Gon talking about his mother.png|Gon talking about his mother Gon playing with Killua.png Gon and Killua chocked by the price of Greed Island.png|Gon and Killua shocked by the price of Greed Island Gon leaves Whale Island.Png Gon-8.Png Gon and Leorio's imagination.jpg|Gon and Leorio imagines two Hisokas Gonbingung.jpg|Gon's confusion in deciding what kind power he wants. Openings, Endings, and Other Media Gon op 1.png|Gon in the first opening HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-27480pmkv_snapshot_0026_20120415_120835.jpg|Gon in the second opening HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-27480pmkv_snapshot_2152_20120415_124710.jpg|Gon and Ging in the second ending Hunting for your dream.png|Gon and co. in the second ending Gon in third ending.png|Gon in the third ending Chibi killua and gon.png|Chibi Gon and Killua Hunterpedia.png|Gon and Killua in Huncyclopedia Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png|Phantom Troupe promotional poster GI poster 2011.png Anime (1999) GonAccurate1.jpg|Gon's appearance vlcsnap-2012-05-17-17h04m04s76.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-17-17h00m01s211.jpg|Gon and Kon Kon and Gon.jpg|Gon and Kon Episode2.jpg|Gon and Leorio HisoChoke2.jpg|Gon and Hisoka Animosity1.jpg|Gon and Killua meet with chairman Netero Netero gon and killua.gif GonHeadbutt1.jpg Gon killua leorio kurapika trick tower.gif 3rd phase.png With tonpa.png Ep14 1999.png Ep23 1999.png Hisoka tag.jpg Hisoka punches gon_99.png Ep24 1999.png Gon and snakes!.png Hanzo2.jpg|Hanzo tortures Gon Ep28 1999.png hanzo punches gon.png Ep31 1999.png hunter10.jpg|Gon beaten up by Canary Gon killua.png|Gon meets Killua in the Zoldyck Estate Gon vs Hisoka HQ.jpg LOL.png 531087-26118-Hisoka5MAINTHUMB.png|Hisoka punching Gon's face 464px-Gon punching Hisoka HQ.jpg|Gon punches Hisoka Gon passes the secret hunter exam (Not Killua!,he didn't passes the hunter exam).jpg|Gon passes the secret Hunter exam and says goodbye to Wing and Zushi vlcsnap-2012-05-17-16h50m57s161.jpg|Gon and Killua trying to heal Kon's cub with their aura Grandmother along with Mito, Gon and Killua.png Gon015.jpg|Gon at York Shin City Vlcsnap-2012-06-01-04h16m09s103.png vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h24m54s27.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-21-15h58m52s172.png|Gon defeats Nobunaga in arm wrestling vlcsnap-2012-05-21-15h59m08s95.png|Feitan about to break Gon's arm Machi capture.png|Gon and Killua captured by Machi Gon-killua at the auction.png Biscuit joins the Party.png|Biscuit tries to join Gon and Killua Caves.png|Gon and Killua successfully dug through the caves Paper2.jpg|Gon's training on using Jajanken: Paper Scissors.jpg|Gon's training on using Jajanken:Scissors Camps.png|The trio find an abandoned campsite Gon8 GI.jpg|Gon ready to fight Razor in Greed Island Jan gu.jpg|Jajanken: Rock Vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h01m21s221.jpg|Gon using Gyo Gon using his final Jajanken Rock.png|Gon using his final Jajanken: Rock Gon about to hit Genthru with his jajanken Rock.png|Gon about to hit Genthru with his Jajanken: Rock Genthru using a double little flower on Gon.png|Genthru using a double little flower on Gon Gon practicing Jajanken.png|Gon practicing Jajanken Openings, Endings, and Other Media Opening_1.png|Gon in the first Opening 2nd opening gon killua leorio.png|Gon, Killua and Leorio in the second opening Ending_2.png|Gon and Killua in the second ending Ending_3.png|Gon and Co. in the ending 3 Manga Gon's fishingrod.png|Gon with his fishingrod GonFrustrated1.jpg|Gon fights for his pride GonX.jpg|Gon's training attire during the Chimera Ants arc. Baro's ability.png|Gon attacked by Baro Gon stops baro.png|Gon stopping Baro's spinning attack JajankenScissors.jpg|Jajanken: Scissors JajankenPaper.jpg|Jajanken: Paper Knuckle underestimating gon and killua.png|Gon and Killua underestimated by Knuckle Knuckle vs Gon.png|Gon vs Knuckle Hakoware-Toritaten.png|Gon with Knuckle's Toritaten Snake Chimera.jpg|Gon surrounded by Snake Gon san.jpg|Gon's unknown transformation Adult Gon smashes Pitou's skull.jpg|Gon smashes Pitou's head Gon's condition.png|Gon's previous condition Chap 333 - nanika heals gon.png|Gon healed by Nanika Gon and Ging.jpg|Gon returns Ging's Hunter License Chap 339 - gon with the amateur hunters.png|Gon with the Amateur Hunters Gon kiru zushi.png|The difference of height between Gon, Killua and Zushi Gon-Potclin.png GonZetsu2.png GonFinally.png Chapter 056.png GonPower3.jpg HunterXHunter001.png Manga-3.jpg Manga-4.jpg Manga-5.jpg Manga-6.jpg Manga-8.jpg Manga-9.jpg Manga-10.jpg Manga-12.jpg Manga-13.jpg Manga-14.jpg Manga-16.jpg Manga-22.jpg Manga-23.jpg Manga-24.jpg 03 08 03.jpg 03 09 02.jpg 04 01 03.jpg 04 04 02.jpg 04 06 04.jpg Manga-36.jpg Chapter 038.png Manga-39.jpg Manga-40.jpg Chapter 44.jpg Chapter 43.jpg Chapter 046.png Chapter 047.png Chapter 048.png Chapter 049.png Chapter 052.png Chapter 058.png Chapter 61.png Chapter 063.png Chapter 064.png Chapter 066.png Chapter 069.png Chapter 070.png Chapter 074.png Chapter 081.png Chapter 085.png Chapter 086.png Chapter 087.png Chapter 088.png Manga-335.jpg Volume Covers and Other Media Volume 1.PNG|Gon on the cover of Volume 1 Volume2cover.jpg|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio in the cover of Volume 2 Volume3cover.jpg|Gon in the cover of Volume 3 Volume7cover.jpg|Gon, Killua and Hisoka on the cover of Volume 7 Volume9cover.jpg|Gon on the cover of Volume 9 Volume10cover.jpg|Gon on the cover of Volume 10 Volume13cover.jpg|Gon and Killua on the cover of Volume 13 Volume16cover.jpg|Gon and Razor on the cover of Volume 16 Volume20cover.jpg|Gon in the cover of Volume 20 Volume21cover.jpg|Gon and the Chimera Ant Queen in the cover of Volume 21 Volume22cover.jpg|Gon in the cover of Volume 22 Volume26cover.jpg|Gon, Kite, Meryem and Neferpitou on the cover of Volume 26 Hx H Treasure1 000.jpg|Gon Freecss in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 1 Category:Image Gallery